


In for a Ride

by Maiika



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiika/pseuds/Maiika
Summary: Chi-Chi is a teenage girl looking for some fun.  Only, the annual carnival isn’t doing it for her.  Not until she spots an old, forgotten friend, who has fun and then some to offer her.  She’s playing with fire, and she knows it, but she can’t resist Son Goku.For Gochi week 2019





	In for a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven’t written anything new for the DB fandom in awhile (at least it feels like awhile to me), but Gochi week inspired me to bring out this one, which is so not ordinary Gochi, but Yakuza seemed like such a fun challenge.
> 
> A little info about Yakuza you might want to know before reading: Yakuza wives are commonly delinquents like their husbands when they meet. There are a few traditions with the Yakuza involving tattoos and severed fingers which appear in this fic without a lot of explanation bc...I like to be vague.

That night was one of the busiest at the carnival.  Chi-Chi had ridden enough rides to make herself sick, but she was in perfect control of her faculties as she pulled at the pink fibers of her cotton candy and eyed the guys from school hidden behind the ferris wheel, batting at the smoke in the air they wanted no one to see.  Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and tapped her sneaker in the grass as she caught Yamcha peeking out around the corner, as if no one noticed what he was doing. It wasn’t that no one noticed. It was that here, in this part of town, no one cared whether a few kids were smoking joints and drinking.  With a sigh, Chi-Chi casted her gaze across the carnival. 

 

She took in the bright flashing lights, the moving crowd, the striped tents stationed down the way as they flapped in the breeze.  Then her eyes doubled back. Beside the duck pond, where a toddler giggled and his parents took him by the hand to lead him to the next attraction, a pair of men stood.  One of them was Chi-Chi’s age, barely out of high school, if that. He didn’t attend her school, though. She would’ve noticed  _ him _ in the halls.

 

Chi-Chi licked the sugary remnants of cotton candy from her lips and let her eyes scan up and down his body.  The boy was tall, built, dark-haired, dark-eyed, incredibly handsome. His smile was brighter than any in the amusement park that night.  He wore a button-front shirt cuffed at the elbows with tailored black pants. He and his older friend weren’t dressed for a fun night at the carnival, but Chi-Chi took the oddity in stride.  She wanted to meet him. There were other things to do in the shadows of the rides besides smoking joints. Besides, she’d grown bored with the rides and games. The man with the mess of black hair and charming smile was her new choice of entertainment.

 

As she walked toward him, Chi-Chi ignored the people she passed.  Most paid no attention to her; a delinquent teen filling her role was easy to dismiss here.  Underneath her fashionable clothes and lean body, there were scars too deep for anyone to see when they looked at her.  She could bet the boy had them, too. Everyone did. He just hid them well.

 

When Chi-Chi was within a foot of him, she froze.  She  _ recognized _ him.  It came back to her like a slap to the face, a clear memory of a boy finding her miles from her father’s mansion and giving her exactly what she’d been seeking.  She swallowed, deciding she might be better off not interacting with Son Goku. Her father was behind bars and not getting out any time soon. The rest of the men he’d associated with had been dangerous.  That meant Goku, though only a fifteen-year-old the last time she saw him, couldn’t be trusted.

 

She turned just as his gaze fell on her.  His taller, bald friend narrowed his eyes at Chi-Chi, the third eye tattooed on his forehead making him look all the more intimidating.  Chi-Chi hid her grimace behind another bite of cotton candy, tried to look back at them as if she didn’t know who they were, but it was clear that Tenshinhan had recognized her.  She hoped his dwarf friend wasn’t around. Chiaotzu had given Chi-Chi the creeps ever since that one time he showed up in her kitchen covered in blood. Paired with his pale skin, Chi-Chi had convinced herself he was a vampire in her childish whimsy.  She’d never been able to completely shake the perception.

 

“Chi-Chi Mao,” Tenshinhan said, drawing her back to them with a voice that demanded not to be ignored.

 

Forcing herself to roll her eyes, Chi-Chi turned back to them, shifting her hips and letting them sway as she walked to cover for her failed attempt to flee.  She let the paper candy stick fall from her sticky fingers into the weeds.

 

“Mao?” Goku said, narrowing his eyes at her as he scratched his head.  “As in  _ Gyuu _ mao?”

 

“This is his daughter, stupid,” Tenshinhan said with a scowl.  He eyed the plastic duck pond, and to Chi-Chi’s chagrin, she saw Chiaotzu waiting on the other side of it.  “Aren’t you still in high school?”

 

Chi-Chi stared at Tenshinhan in an open-mouthed moment of stupidity before narrowing her eyes and pointing an accusing finger at Goku.  “Yeah. And shouldn’t  _ you _ be?”

 

Goku blinked, then smiled at Chi-Chi as if just realizing something.  “Banshou.”

 

“Excuse me?” Chi-Chi said.

 

Goku’s smile became cocky as he crossed his arms.  “Banshou. You ran away the last time I saw you, when your dad’s lab went up in flames.  You were looking for some Banshou.”

 

Chi-Chi bit her lip as Tenshinhan smiled mockingly at her.  Sometimes, she hated these guys. “Just a hit.”

 

“And I gave it it you,” Goku said, brushing a finger under his nose.

 

“Do you want a medal?” Chi-Chi said, pressing her hands on her hips and glowering.

 

He was so proud of himself for sharing dope with a teenage girl.  He was just like the rest of them. These guys didn’t know anything about humility.  She would’ve thought her father’s misfortune was enough to set them straight. But apparently, there was a new oyabun in town.  It was business as usual with these guys.

 

“Wanna do it again?” Goku asked with an inviting smile.

 

“H-huh?”

 

“I think I have what you’re looking for  _ this _ time, too.”  Goku’s black eyes raked Chi-Chi’s body, bringing her back to her earlier thoughts about him and  _ his _ body.  She felt naked under his gaze until Goku beamed at her and procured something from his pocket, lightning-quick before he hid the orange foil in his trousers again.  “Can’t take the goods out at a carnival, though!”

 

Banshou, she recognized.  He was offering to get her high.  He wouldn’t just  _ give _ that to her.  She wasn’t the boss’s daughter any longer.  Goku was treating her like a customer - unless there was something else there, as she had suspected.  She could be mistaken, in which case she’d make a fool of herself when she called him out on it. Goku was hard to read, with his beguiling smiles, effortless attractiveness, and the feeling he gave off as if he was someone to trust.   _ That _ , right there, told her he was a very good liar.   _ None _ of them could be trusted.

 

Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes, her gaze flickering to Tenshinhan’s hard glare before she focused on Goku’s smile.  “What do you want for it?”

 

Goku cocked a brow.  “What are you willing to  _ give _ me for it?”

 

Chi-Chi’s chest clenched as a wave of something like dizziness and hypertension washed over her.  What scared her most was her emotional reaction to his suggestive words and look. She couldn’t deny that she was attracted to Goku.  She’d wanted this since the moment she spotted him here. She didn’t care about the Banshou. She only wanted the excuse to be alone with Goku.  But that was stupid. That was dangerous.  _ He _ was dangerous.  If the ink trailing his forearm and peeking out from his shirt collar didn’t give her enough warning, the stunted digit of his pinky poking out from his pocket was obvious enough.  He didn’t just know her father, the notorious oyabun, Gyuumao. He  _ knew _ her father.  Chi-Chi gnawed her bottom lip and met his steely gaze.  In spite of knowing all that, she couldn’t make herself walk away from him.  Chi-Chi swallowed down her fears, licking her lips.

 

Goku gave Tenshinhan a lift of his chin.  “I’ll be back.”

 

Tenshinhan snickered.  “Okay. Have fun, you two.”

 

“Hey!” Chi-Chi snapped at him, her face flushing with heat.  “It’s not like that!”

 

She couldn’t lie as well as Yakuza, though she should’ve been able to.  She’d grown up learning from the best.

 

Goku took her hand in his, the one with all the fingers intact.  It was warm, strong, and calloused. It was a hand which was good for many things, but Chi-Chi was only interested in one of those things now.  She fondled the web of his palm with sticky fingers, smiling at him. As they walked together, edging toward the darkness, Goku lifted their joined hands to his lips.  His tongue darted out, shiny and pink, wetting Chi-Chi’s fingertips with the suckling of his silky lips. When he hummed deeply, Chi-Chi felt her stomach flip and moisture pool between her legs.

 

As soon as they passed into the shadow behind the tilt-a-whirl, she seized him by the shoulders and planted her lips against his.  They didn’t have time to waste. They had to make this quick if they didn’t want to be discovered. Chi-Chi closed her eyes when Goku’s tongue, so tantalizing sliding against her fingers earlier, now pressed its way between her lips.  She sucked it in, massaging her lips against Goku’s as she ground her pelvis against the bulge in his pants. He was hard. She could feel it thick against her. When he met her thrusts with one of his own, she whimpered into his lips.

 

Goku peeled his lips from hers to whisper into her ear, “Still want that Banshou?”

 

“No,” Chi-Chi said boldly, tugging him toward her by the collar of his shirt.  “Fuck me.”

 

She felt Goku’s whole body shiver against her.  His breath stuttered against her cheek before he kissed her again, more eager this time.  She ran her hand up his side, beneath his shirt, needing to feel those defined muscles beneath her fingers.  His skin was hot and smooth. Chi-Chi had trouble catching her breath as her anticipation built to a near-desperation.  She moved her fingers down to his waist and fumbled at the clasp and zipper, feeling rewarded when she heard the peel of the zipper.  Goku’s hands were at the frayed hem of her denim skirt in a heartbeat, lifting until she felt the draft of cold air against her bare ass.  

 

Chi-Chi was lifted by Goku’s hands cupping and warming her ass.  Her back pressed against the metal wall of the amusement ride. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but she couldn’t expect to find much better here.  And when Goku pressed his body between her legs, wrapping her with heat and a strong body, she was more concerned about what she felt at her front than her back.  Chi-Chi felt Goku’s hard cock grind between her legs, only thin layers of fabric between their heated arousals before he tugged down his underwear with some skillful shifting of Chi-Chi’s weight, his velvety skin rubbing against her wet spot.  Her panties were ripped aside, tight against her inner thigh, before Goku pressed into her in one swift, overwhelming movement.

 

There was no eye contact in the dark, no verbal warning, no gentle caress.  It was one thrust, fully seated inside her, and it was exactly what she needed.  A little physical pain coupled with the rush of excitement and the euphoria of tingling sensations in her core was a distraction her from her scars.  As Goku pulled back and thrust into her again, hissing in her ear, she didn’t have to think about her tainted youth, the mess her father left behind. She gyrated into him, using the wall for leverage, loving the sound Goku made before his thrusts became more eager and rapid.  He angled his next thrust into a spot that set Chi-Chi’s nerves on fire and she dug her fingers into his shoulders, keeping him there, encouraging his urgency. Three more thrusts and she was crying out, melting against him. She was putty in his hands as he rutted out his release, growling huskily against her lips.  They panted together as Chi-Chi slid down from the wall, her feet lightly hitting the grass. Goku laughed breathily, the sound more musical to Chi-Chi’s ears than his beautiful moans.

 

He hummed, sounding pleased.  “Best ride in the park.”

 

Pleased with  _ himself _ .

 

Chi-Chi backhanded his shoulder.  “Oh, please.  _ Now _ you’re giving me cheesy lines? You’ve already gotten into my pants.”

 

As she adjusted her panties, she realized belatedly that her inner thighs were far too wet.  He hadn’t used a condom.  _ She _ hadn’t.  If a pregnancy came out of this, he was no more to blame than she was.  It wouldn’t be such a disaster. Chi-Chi laughed, recalling how her father had tried to arrange a marriage for her with Son Goku years ago.  Now, with her father out of the picture, Chi-Chi practically set it up for herself. She’d have money in her future. Mind-blowing sex. A child she could set straight and give a chance for the bright future neither she or Goku would ever have.  It wouldn’t be so terrible.

 

Goku wrapped an arm around Chi-Chi’s shoulder, drawing her into his warm chest.  “Yeah, but how else am I gonna make sure I get to do it again?”

 

Chi-Chi curled into the crook of his neck, breathing in his cologne and faint smell of sex.  “Oh, I think you’ll have your chance. You’re not getting rid of me so easily.”

 

Her eye was drawn down the length of his arm, to the pinky chopped at the knuckle.  When she touched it, lightly and hesitantly, Goku flinched but didn’t withdraw. He let her curl her fingers around it as she gazed into his eyes.

 

“What was this for?”

 

Goku smiled, and for the first time, Chi-Chi saw something bitter behind his smile.  “Problem with my brother. It’s over now.”

 

Chi-Chi gulped.  She knew Goku had to do something he shouldn’t have to earn that punishment, but she wasn’t going to push the issue.  If she remembered correctly, Goku’s older brother was a real bastard. Whatever Goku did, Chi-Chi was willing to bet he was in the right.  She trailed her fingers up the side of his palm, to his forearm, tracing the green ink of the dragon curling up his skin, disappearing beneath the rolled cuff of his sleeve.  He really was Yakuza. Chi-Chi had sworn it away after what happened with her father, but she couldn’t pull herself away from Goku. There was a magnetic attraction she couldn’t deny.  No matter what he was, what trouble he would bring her, she couldn’t leave his side.

 

“Goku,” she said, a question in her voice, “take me home with you.”

 

“Home?” Goku said, raising a brow before looking out among the bright carnival grounds still bustling with activity.  “I don’t know where that is.”

 

Chi-Chi pressed his hand to her chest.  “Here. I’ll always be waiting for you.”

 

Goku blinked before looking at her in wide-eyed surprise.  But when he smiled, she saw it in his eyes. He could see it, too.  Their future together. Her acceptance of exactly what kind of a man he was.  Her hard edges which would get them through the worst of times, and forge a future for better times for future generations, if she could help it.  In spite of all the scars, the battle wounds he bore, they wanted each other. They needed each other.

 

Chi-Chi would marry this imperfect man with no regrets, no illusions, giving him her unconditional love and loyalty.

 

She knew she already had his.


End file.
